Five Nights at Wario's
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: All of my Mario ships are official married...except for WarioxMona. In this story, they don't end up together. Instead, it shows a dark side to the future...they may never end up together...so heads up, this is a sad story, but it's not extremely sad.


Five Nights at Wario's

The circus rolled up to the Mushroom kingdom and all was invited(except for Bowser and his kids...though they're not in this story anyway). The couples, children, and Toads ran away in joy at the circus. It truly was one of the best times the Mushroom kingdom ever faced. Mario and Peach were on a roller coaster, Luigi and Daisy were eating cotton candy together, Waluigi was chasing Rosalina because Rosalina has never been to a circus and it's weird to her. She feels a dark presence. As for Wario and Mona. They're fast asleep together in the sunlight. They didn't know about the carnival. Wario is the only one not married.

"EH, ROSALINAAA! COME BACK!" Wario suddenly woke up from the familiar voice. Mona's head hit the ground as she mumbled and slowly woke up.

"What is it Wario?" Wario ran towards the cries and Mona said

"Hey! Wait up!" Wario eventually found his brother looking worried in a forest.

"Waluigi!" The brothers hugged each other.

"Eh, Wario! I haven't seen you in forever! How's Mona?"

"I was gonna say the same thing but about Rosalina!" Mona then appeared and shook hands with Waluigi.

"Where's Rosalina?" Mona got to be good friends with Rosalina and seeing her friend wasn't here...

"Eh, um, she ran into the forest. We were going to the Mushroom kingdom carnival, but Rosalina got scared and ran off."

"Perhaps we can help, brother. And once we find her, we can go to the carnival all together." The three split up into the forest crying their wife/friend's name. Back to Wario, he's slowly wandering around the forest, getting a little scared by the darkness until he saw a light. A yellow, warm, friendly light. We went towards the light and saw a little shack with a sign that said "Fortune Telling". _Perhaps this is part of the carnival_ , Wario thought, _or maybe they've seen Rosalina_. Wario went into the little shack and saw an old lady with a glass ball.

"Hello, Wario."

"Whoa. You're good."

"Yes, and you're looking for a friend. Your brother's wife."

"Yeah, have you-wait, Waluigi's wife?!" Wario hasn't seen Waluigi in so long that he didn't know they were married.

"I will tell where your friend is if you pay for a fortune of the future."

"...Okay." Wario paid for a fortune as the lady closed her eyes and placed her hands on the ball.

"I see...I see...I see you and your brother. Walking happily to a giant factory. Your factory. Wario's Factory it says. You wanted to show Waluigi around. You're extremely happy because you're engaged to Mona and has a whole factory. Anyway, you two walk in and every thing's...quiet. You're confused because you thought your employees were working. Waluigi said not to worry about it and just give him a tour. A bit scared, you give a tour to Waluigi, showing how everything works. But suddenly...the lights. They're out. You scream a little bit as your brother calms you down. He pulls out a flashlight as the two of you walk around the dark, abounded factory until you find the fuse box. Your brother messes with it and asks if you hear...a noise. A cry. You don't know what he's talking about until he turns around and his face...your brother is no more. Terrified by your brother's new face, you start walking backwards and you hear laughing. You're so freaked out you don't know what to do. Your 'brother' wants to kill you...and...he does. A week later, Mario and Luigi are actually worried for you two. They decide to look in your factory where the same thing happened. No one was around, the lights went out, but instead of fixing the fuse box, Luigi is scared and Mario...hears a noise. Instead of turning into something he's not, a figure appears. A big and skinny figure appear...you and your brother. At first, Mario and Luigi are glad to see you two until they realize you two turned into puppets. Someone appeared above you and your brother...ugh, I can't get the name but he's big enemies with Luigi. Luigi is angry and scared at seeing his appearance. He thought he was gone. Instead he smiled, laughed, and said 'Ciao!'. Mario and Luigi are gone. Another week passed and the princesses are getting worried. The girls have a meeting and decided that Peach should go look for you, your brother, Mario, and Luigi. Peach volunteered anyway. Leaving her two boys to Daisy to babysit, Peach goes to Wario's Factory crying out her husband's name. Again, the same thing happens, but when the lights went out, Peach fell to the ground and started to cry. She's not scared of the dark. Instead she knows that her husband is really gone. And just like that...she's gone. After the loss of their princess, the Mushroom Kingdom decided to close the factory. Everyone is sad. Marc and Peter without parents, Daisy and Laura without Luigi, Rosalina without Waluigi, and your special Mona all alone...not knowing what to do with herself. The day before the factory was going to be closed down, Mona walks confidently into the factory. Lights go out and all five victims stand before her. You were right in front of her. 'I know who you are Dimentio. I know you took my friends. I want them back. I'm begging you.' 'And what would you do in return?' The puppeteer, or Dimentio, asked. '...Tell you what. Everyone loves something for a while, and then they get bored. I bet you'll get bored of being a puppeteer. This factory will close down because of you, but in the future, it'll re-open. I just know it. You'll be able to use your puppets then...when you get bored...let them go.' 'I'm not gonna get bored for a long time, but okay.' 'One last request before I go.' Mona walks up to you, even if you're just a creepy puppet. 'You're in there Wario and I just want to say, you made my life happier than ever. I never wanted to let you go...but I guess I have no choice,' Tears start running down her face, 'I don't even know if I'll see you again...so...I love you. Don't ever forget it.' Mona starts running out of the factory, sobbing. You heard her whole speech and as Dimentio puts you and your friends up safe and sound, a tear runs down your face." Tears were running down Wario's face as he ran out of the fortune teller's shack and ran towards the carnival, out of the forest. He found Waluigi, Roslaina, and Mona at the front of the carnival and he runs up to them, trips, and lies there silently, his face wet from the tears. Wario is awoken by Mona's voice.

"Wario! You okay? We were worried for you." Wario's eyes slowly opened as he saw his friend, brother, and girlfriend all looking worried. Wario's arm wiped his tears away as he said

"I-I'm fine. Really, I am. I just got scared in the forest...that's all." Wario didn't want to tell them the truth and he thought that was just some made up story with his friends as the characters. _I'll never get a factory_. Wario thought as he and his friends enjoyed the carnival.

Epilogue

Eventually, Wario does get a factory and the whole story comes true. But that's not gonna happen for a long time. As long as I still write fanfics, they're okay.

The End


End file.
